


Something Just Like This

by fandoms_overload



Series: Based on the Song... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload
Summary: Based on the song Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers and ColdplayPeter doesn't think he's good enough for Stiles.Stiles thinks that's stupid.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, I am not a fan of Scott McCall, and even though this story doesn't nag at him too badly, it is rather obvious that he is disliked. 
> 
> I mean no offense to anyone who is a fan of him, just be warned.

Peter was no superhero. Not quite a villain either. If anything, he could be considered an anti-hero. Peter may know Stiles is his Mate, but sometimes it’s hard for him to believe that he gets to have this rare gift. A True Mate is almost a fairytale among born wolves. Rarer than becoming a True Alpha. Peter isn’t worth that honor. At least that’s what he tells himself. Especially this one. Stiles too bright, too sharp, too perfect to be matched with something like Peter. So, Peter pulls himself away. He stops attending pack meetings. Stops popping up in Stiles room to help with research. He withdraws himself from Stiles’ life as much as he can without abandoning the human altogether. Peter should have known better than to think that that would be the end to that. Stiles, of course, noticed almost immediately the absence of his favorite wolf. Not sure what was going on, Stiles let Peter get away with it for a full week before he decided to go talk to him. It really shouldn’t have surprised Peter that Stiles knew where his apartment was. Be the scent of StilesMateHomeMine still shocked him when he opened that door.   
“what are you doing here?” Peter asked him, not moving aside, not wanting to let Stiles intoxicating scent into his home to torture him once the human left.  
“we need to talk,” Stiles said simply, ducking under Peters arm and into his living room, “about you avoiding me,” he added as he got comfortable of Peter leather sofa.   
Peter stared at his young mate without saying a word. Stiles had grown since the first time they met. Stiles, now twenty-two, was tall and strong, and no longer felt the need to hide is body under layers and layers of distracting clothes. He looked perfect on Peters couch, long legs wrapped in tight black denim, leather jacket hanging loosely off his broad shoulders, showcasing the slim waist, hidden only by a thin, worn band shirt Stiles had picked up at a concert we went to with Derek. He looked perfect in Peters space, but the longer Peter watched him, the more uncomfortable he seemed, and the more the bitter smell of annoyance seeped into Stiles’ naturally sweet scent. “You should go home Stiles,” Peter says quietly when he realizes that Stiles is annoyed with him, and not here to talk about someone else getting on his nerves  
“No,”  
No. One simple word sets Peter off like nothing before.  
“Just leave Stiles!” Peter roars, “I don’t need you here to tell me things I already know,”.  
Stiles stares at Peter without flinching. Peters roar stopped affecting Stiles years ago, it’s more for show now than anything and that just pisses Peter off even more.  
“what the hell are you talking about Peter” Stiles replies  
“you!” Peter says, defeated, as he drops into his armchair, “you came here, you spread your scent around my home, and you’re going to leave again. I know you’re too good for me, I was reminded all the time before the twit left town to stay away from you because I destroy everything I touch. That you aren’t interested in me at all. That I make you nervous and I need to just leave you alone. I know. I’ll never be good enough for you Stiles and that’s fine. I’ll just move back to San Francisco and let you and Derek be happy together. He’s always been the better Hale” Peter rambled on, not paying the least bit of attention to Stiles. Peter refused to look up from the very interesting spot on the arm of his chair when he finished speaking, realizing that he had just poured his entire soul out for Stiles. Stiles stood wordlessly, and Peter assumed that he was leaving, disgusted by the way his scent turned sour and spicy, like anger.  
“If that sorry excuse for a friend ever tries to show his face in the town again, I’ll kill him myself,” Stiles mutters, mostly to himself, from his spot standing right in front of Peter, “Scott didn’t know what the hell he was talking about,” Stiles says in a softer tone, gently reaching for Peter hand.   
“what are you doing” Peter asks bitterly, still refusing to meet Stiles eyes, instead focusing on the moles that dot his hands and well.  
“showing you that you’re an idiot,” Stiles says with a smile.  
Peter only gets a glimpse of Stiles’ fond smile before he’s being kissed breathless.  
When they finally pull apart, they’re both smiling like idiots.   
“I don’t need someone who’s perfect, someone who’s good. I just need you Peter. I’ve always needed you. Only you.” Stiles assures.  
“but…” Peter starts.  
“No,” Stiles stops him, “No buts. You, Peter Lee Hale, are perfection in my eyes. You are loyal, fiercely protective on those you care about, and insanely smart. I want you. I want this. This, right here, is all I have ever needed,” Stiles finishes his statement with another kiss pressed to his wolf’s lips.   
Peter pulls his Mate into his lap, and as close as possible. Maybe, just maybe, he deserves something like this.

 

“Really, me and Derek?”  
“Shut up Stiles”


End file.
